Harry Potter and the Horizon's Creators
by X7Z
Summary: Something I made a long time ago. It sucks. Would not recommend but I'm keeping it up because it is my first story.
1. Chapter 1: Harry Potter

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Harry Potter series and/or Pokemon

**Extra Info**: If you don't understand something, wait until the Author's Notes please, it will probably be explained there! Oh I'll probably start with, 'Alrighty here's the dealio'

**Also I'd like to apologize if in a word I miss out any 'r's, if I do it's because 'r' on this computer is sorta broken, so yeah.**

**Creditable People**: I would like to thank MrChaos for helping me realize that if this is a Pokemon world, there should be absolutely NO mention of magic since this is POKEMON not MAGICMON!

I would also like to thank ShayStorm for helping me with ideas!

And remember to check these guys out, they're awesome!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Harry Potter<p>

Harry Potter was, at first sight, a completely ordinary boy. That was until you figured out how his life really was...

Harry's uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia had taken Harry in when he was still a small, innocent baby. (though they liked to think of him as an utter disgrace to the family)

They had also taken care of him, or should I say, given him a place to live, and trust me, there's a _large_ difference, because the last thing they would actually do is _care _for him.

Anyway, let me get back to the story. Here was Harry, sitting in his room (though some refer to it as a cupboard, including himself) and having to listen to his cousin Dudley chow down his dinner. (may I add, _very_ loudly) What is Harry doing in his room you may ask? Simple really. He _misbehaved_, well, that's how Vernon and Petunia saw it anyway.

Harry had just been eating the little food he got a day when suddenly, Dudley _asked_ for the salt. That's right, he actually _asked_! Harry knew this was a very rare occasion and decided to take advantage of it, so before passing the salt he himself asked,"What does the Bidoof say when he wants something?" and, as you may or may not have guessed, poor old Harry had to suffer the consequences of talking about Pokemon, and was shouted at full blast by his uncle Vernon, "BOY, WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY? I HAVE TOLD YOU A THOUSAND AND ONE TIMES, NO. MENTION. OF. POKEMON!" and Harry was sent to his 'room' for being completely innocent! And that's how we started the story, if you hadn't guessed yet!

'This isn't fair!' Harry thought to himself, 'It's never fair! I'll be left to rot in this cupboard while Dudley gets to begin his adventure! If only there was some way out...' Harry's thoughts trailed off as he thought of different ways this could happen, maybe a knight would come to save him, or maybe even a brave Pokemon trainer! Harry's fantasies went on and on, through the day and through the night he would dream someone, ANYONE could save him...

* * *

><p>Authors notes: Yeah alright, this first chapter was a bit short, but I thought it should be to get all of you wondering what would happen next! Or not, but I'm pretty sure EVERYONE likes this, I mean c'mon, who wouldn't? No I'm just kidding, of course everyone is entitled to their opinion, and it would be even better if you shared your opinion with me! So c'mon and review because honestly, it's not really that hard, is it?!<p>

Alrighty so here's the dealio, in most of these, I will replace most expressions with Pokemon related expressions! Remember this so you don't get confused!

Alright I'm planning on not telling you the pokemon before the characters get them, or you guys might not be surprised enough. Oh and yes it is a surprise! A very good one might I add! But I'll tell you this: The Weaslys will get rat/mouse/squirrel related Pokemon

Anyway guys, My name is X7Z and I'll see you next time! P.S: You're awesome


	2. Chapter 2: The Rescuer

Chapter 2: The Rescuer

This was the day. Or the day before more like. The day before Harry's Birthday! Well, it seemed as though everyone had forgotten. Harry couldn't exactly tell what time it was since it was so dark, so a quick look at Dudley's phone told him it was exactly 11:55. Harry wasn't exactly looking forward to his birthday, since it only really meant he was 11, (one year closer until he dies, is how the Dursleys put it) but what Harry didn't know was that the man he had been dreaming of all this time was finally coming! Although, he wouldn't QUITE look as Harry had expected. Anyway, here was Harry, lying on the living room floor (Dudley was fast asleep on the couch, and there was NO way Harry could get him to even budge) just waiting until he was 11. Harry thought back to when he was born. That was the day his mother and father had died in a car crash, or atleast that was what the Dursleys told him. Harry checked Dudley's phone again: 11:58 then suddenly, it turned to 11:59! Harry started to count down back to 0. "5; 4; 3; 2;" and as Harry uttered the number one, the house door exploded with the loudest 'THUDOOSH' Harry had every heard!

His head zoomed towards the door. There stood an ENORMOUS man! (perhaps even bigger than Vernon!) The man, or should I say giant was covered in a coat with a million and one pockets, although only 1 or 2 pockets looked like they were actually being used! An entire scruffy beard covered the mans face, and if he had shaved it, Harry probably wouldn't have recognized him!

Dudley woke up with a scream that slowly turned into a screech. Vernon and Petunia came racing down the steps, Petunia shouting' "Dudikins! Oh no not my Dudipoo!" while Vernon attempted to threaten the man, "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, BREAKING DOWN OUR DOOR? I COULD HAVE YOU ARRESTED! SO UNLESS YOU WANT TO GET ARRESTED YOU SHOULD GET OUT OF MY HOUSE RIGHT. NOW!" the giant merely brushed the squealing man aside, and came towards Harry, his footsteps thumping the ground each time he put his foot down. Harry looked at the man in utter disbelief, what HAD just happened? Was he dreaming, or was he really awake, and more importantly, who WAS this man? The giant answered Harry's question before he could begin to ask it, "Me names 'Agrid, 'Arry," Harry was absolutely petrified. "How do you know my name? Why are you here?" he asked, completely unaware of just WHAT was happening, "Well 'Arry, I'm 'Ere because professor Dumbledore, great man by the way, asked me to come here. He was wondering why you 'Adn't replied to Hogwart's letter. Oh and I've known you since you were a baby 'Arry, so of course I know you're name!" Hagrid stood forwards, his shadow enclosing Harry. What was going on?

Vernon attempted to tackle Hagrid, head first, but seemed to just bounce of, not actually hurting Hagrid, although let me tell you, it did not make the giant exactly 'happy', "'ey! What 're you doing! Attacking me, eh? Oh well I don't think so! Spike! I choose you!" a strange purple-spiked creature emerged from the man's Pokeball. Harry knew at once what it was; although Harry didn't have a Pokedex, he would occasionally sneak Dudley's when he was asleep. It was in fact, a Nidorino! "Spike! Use tackle!" The Nidorino turned onto a purple blur as it bashed Vernon in the stomach. Petunia, not wanting to get her new dress messy, rushed over to Vernon and dragged him away. Harry stepped back, he was terrified of this gigantic figure (after all who wouldn't be?!) he could be next, but the giant had taken a soft spot for Harry, he hadn't hit him or done anything of the sort! So Harry knew he couldn't be of any harm. After all, he had attacked Vernon and anyone who did INSTANTLY became his friend.

"So Hagrid, why are you here?" Hagrid looked at him, completely confused of why Harry didn't know what was going on. "Well to take you to Hogwarts, of course! Why wouldn't you know dat?" Harry still looked confused, "Why would I need to go to Hogwarts? After all, it's not like I'm an Pokelixir!" Hagrid walked up to Harry "'arry, you're a Pokelixir" The words hit Harry like a rock and he fell down, fainted.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Alright I know this chapter was REALLY long but I felt like I had to fit it all in.<p>

Well, we're so close to finding out what Harry's Pokemon will be! Well I know, but you don't :P

Anyway next chapter will be Harry going to Dialga-ally (see what I did there?) Oh and I must mention I have made my own LEGENDARIES! I'll link pictures to them once characters in the story start to mention them.

Alrighty, here's the dealio, A Pokelixir is someone that has been invited to a special Pokemon school by the head. They may also possess certain skills such as Speaking (MrChaos's idea here, speaking means you can speak to Pokemon and understand them) there is also Healing (this is an idea from the manga, founded by Yellow de Viridian Grove, and Lance, the Elite 4 champion. It means being able to heal your Pokemon without the use of an item or a Pokemon center.) And finally Feeling, (which is being able to feel your Pokemon's emotions, such as joy and pain. Made this one up myself :D )

Oh AND ALSO I must say Dialga will play a semi-big part in this story, but you'll find the story of why when Harry finds the Mirror of Dialga (Hint hint :P)

Also I must mention that in this world EVERYONE is a Pokemon trainer! But only certain people are Pokelixirs so keep that in mind, Hogwarts is a Pokemon Academy for POKELIXIRS! Any other Pokemon schools that ARE NOT Pokelixir academies are just for regular Pokemon trainers!

Well remember, My name is X7Z and you're awesome!

P.S I mentioned MrChaos in here, so I highly suggest checking out his: Harry Potter Master Series!


	3. Chapter 3: The Trip to Dialgally

Chapter 3: The Trip to Dialgally

"Hagrid, this isn't a dream, is it?" Harry looked suspiciously at Hagrid, as if he might disappear at any moment. "Well 'arry, this is reality, it's as good as real!"  
>"But Hagrid, how can I be a Pokelixir? It's not like I've done anything special, so how can I?"<br>"Well 'arry, 'eres how; Dumbledore, the professor of Hogwarts, the Pokemon Academy you're going to, had noticed that you must have the ability of a Pokelixir, even if you don't display any signs. After all, you are the son of Lily Potter and James Potter! They were probably the best Pokelixirs of their time! Lily had the ability of a Feeler, and James was a Feeler too!" this had got Harry very confused. His mother and father hadn't been anything special, had they? According to the Dursleys they had died in a car crash and had just been like any other family. (though the Dursleys mentioned them many times as 'scum' and 'freaks') "Hagrid, after I fainted, what happened?" Harry asked, he was actually quite curious, "Well 'arry, you were out for a day! It's 8:45 right now, anyway, what happened is that I used Spike to help me carry you out of the house. Afterwards, I brought you out here," Harry looked around. He hadn't noticed it at first but they were sitting on a mattress each, and they appeared to be in some sort of park. Further ahead, there was some tall grass that was about 1 meter high.

"WHAT! THE DURSLEYS HADN'T TOLD YOU ABOUT YOU'RE PARENTS?! OR ABOUT HOGWARTS?!" Hagrid burst out in a rage. Harry had just told Hagrid that he had no idea that he was going to Hogwarts, or that his parents were in anyway special. "But Hagrid, what did my mother and father do?" Harry was confused, since the Dursleys had never once spoken about them. "Well 'arry, they were both Pokelixirs, like I've told you already, but they also served in a very important war... the 'orizon war." Harry was confused, what was the Horizon war? What did it have to do with anything? He asked Hagrid, "Well 'arry, the 'orizon war was a very important war, it was the war against... it was a war against Voldemort..." Hagrid stopped dead in his tracks. "Hagrid? What's going on?" Harry was confused of why Hagrid had stopped talking. He didn't respond, so Harry decided to change the subject, "Hagrid, what did the Dursleys have against Pokemon?"  
>"Well 'arry, basically, the Dursleys and Pokemon didn't quite mix. One day, they had both been attacked by a couple of Ratticates, and afterwards, were smothered by a Garbordor! After that they haven't exactly had a soft spot for Pokemon. They believe them to be absolute pieces of trash." Harry was astounded by this information, "Then why were they letting Dudley going on an adventure?"<br>"Well 'arry, they pretty much spoiled that Dudley of theirs, and when Dudley said he was going on a Pokemon journey, he wasn't taking no for an answer!" Harry was almost amazed, but then remembered that it was Dudley they were talking about, so he wasn't quite AS surprised. Him and Hagrid talked for a while, until agreeing that it was best going to Dialga-ally and resting there

"'arry, 'arry, wake up. 'arry!" Harry woke up with a start. Him and Hagrid had travelled quite a bit and were resting on their mattress. (or atleast Harry was) They were sleeping right at the entrance of Dialga-ally and they had to wake up early so no-one would see them. "Yaaaaawn. Hagrid? Where are we?" Hagrid looked at him, wondering how much memory he could hold, "We're in Dialgally 'arry, you should know this! You're gonna have to remember a lot more if you want to do well in Hogwarts!" Harry's eyes widened, "Wait, what? WHAT? It wasn't a dream!? I'm here! I'M HERE!" Harry almost started to dance when he noticed the few people were staring at him, "Hagrid, I thought it was a dream!" Hagrid looked at him, silently chuckling,  
>"It's not a dream 'arry, we're here, and it's time to buy your school equipment!" Harry's smile suddenly dropped. He had never got any allowance, how would he pay for his things? He decided to speak up, "Umm Hagrid? The thing is, I don't have any mone-" But he was cut of by Hagrid,<br>"Oh 'arry, the Dursleys really didn't tell a lot, did they?"

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes<strong>: Well, I decided to end it off here, to keep you all hanging on the edge of your seats!

Anyway, In this chapter I begin to talk about Harry's parent's a lot more, as well as talking about the Dursleys a lot more.

Alrighty here's the dealio, Dialgally is pronounced di-ah-l-gah and then ah-ly

Oh and as well, about the legendaries: One will be called **Hori**tide and the other will be called Gli**zon**. Notice the bits in bold, they're sorta important...


	4. Chapter 4: Preparing For Hogwarts!

Chapter 4: Preparing for Hogwarts!

"Hagrid, I had ALL this money and no-one told me?!" Harry and Hagrid had went to Persiancharms (the bank in Dialgally) and had visited Harry's Vault. Inside were millions of chests filled to the brim with Pokepounds! Harry had stuffed his backpack with them (Leaving a pocket for his Hogwarts items) and had been about to leave Persiancharms, when Hagrid told Harry to go and buy the things listed on the well, list (it was the books he would need, a Pokedex, a Pokegear, his own Trainer card, Basic trainer clothes, a Pokeball case and his own Badge case.

Hagrid had met up back with Harry when he was about to go into: 'Bill's Pokemon Picker!' Hagrid told Harry that he would wait outside as Harry chose his Pokemon. As he stepped into the store he was greeted by a friendly voice, "Hiya trainer! My name's Bill, and I'm here to help you choose your first ever Pokemon! I know it can be a hard choice so take your time looking around!" As Harry was browsing he noticed there was a boy in here too. He appeared to be rather smug looking and Harry wondered what kind of person he was. "Hi," Harry said, wanting to strike a conversation. "Hello. My name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," the boy held is hand out, and Harry shook; the boy appeared to be a nice person. Harry kept browsing until Bill spoke up, "So, erm, Harry, is it? Do you think you've found a match? Should I help?" Harry nodded and Bill came rushing over, attempting to help Harry find a perfect Pokemon. After what seemed like ages of opening Pokeballs and deciding it wasn't the Pokemon he was looking for, Harry finally found the perfect match! "Alright Harry, maybe this is the one!" Bill released the Pokemon from its Pokeball, "Treecko! Tree Treecko!" Harry looked deep into the Pokemon's eyes. He saw that once, this Treecko was hurt and attacked, but someone had come to save felt this Pokemons pains, He knew this was the one, "Mr. Bill," Bill looked at him in delight! He knew it usually took a long time for trainers to decide their Pokemon, but this had taken HOURS! "I think this is the one!" Harry and Bill looked at each other in utter joy and excitement. When Harry was getting ready to leave, he turned back, "Mr. Bill, thanks for the help, I _owe you_," those words stuck with Bill for the rest of his life. When Harry emerged to the outside he saw Hagrid standing there, "Well c'mon 'arry, show us the Pokemon!" Harry let out Treecko, "Tree Tree! Ko!"  
>"Ahh a beauty he his, an absolute beauty," and as they trotted of to Hogwarts, Hagrid patted a small buldge on one of his pockets.<p>

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Alright well this was a really short chapter but I couldn't exactly think of anything else on this subject. Also, I realized I repeat a lot of words in this and many other chapters, so I must say I am <strong>NOT<strong> doing this on purpose! Really **sorry!**

Alrighty, here's the dealio, I'm English, so, I say Pokepounds, but for American people it's Pokedollars!** Thought you should know that! Also the reason Harry got a Badge case is because he ****_will_**** battle gyms! As he gets higher in the year, he will battle the relative gym number. When Harry reaches the end of Year 7, he will battle Dumbledore, the eighth gym leader, before moving to the Elite 4.**

**Also, the reason I picked Treecko for Harry is because I felt that they just went well together, you know? I mean at first, Treecko is a small Pokemon, it can do amazing things, but it is small, just like Harry! Afterwards Treecko evolves into a much more capable Pokemon, just like Harry does!**

I also named the Bank Persiancharms because the charm on Persians/Meowths head kind of looks like a golden coin.


	5. Chapter 5: The Hogwarts Express!

Chapter 5: Hogwarts Express

"Yer, alright 'arry, here's the ticket for the 'ogwarts Express, remember, platform 9 ¾ ok? Don't forget!"  
>"Umm yeah but Hagrid, where is platform 9 ¾?" Harry turned to look at Hagrid, but he had... disappeared! "Hagrid? Where are you? HAGRID!?" but there was no sight of Hagrid! Harry was lost... all alone in Pryroar Station...<p>

"Excuse me?" Harry had rushed over to the nearest person he could find, which just happened to be a plump red-haired lady. "Do you know where to find platform 9 ¾?" the red-head turned to look at him, "Oh well of course dear! You just run straight through this wall right here," the woman pointed right at the space between platform 9 and platform 10. Just as he was looking at it, he saw someone dash completely through the wall! The first thoughts of this woman being crazy were completely erased and replaced by well um... he didn't really know what this emotion was... maybe trust? He looked at the woman again, "Are you sure? It seems a bit... crazy..." Harry may have trusted this woman but it didn't mean he was about to run into a wall because of it.

"WOOAAH!" the woman had finally convinced Harry to rush forward. At first he thought he was going to crash, but he ended up being sent to a strange room, "Bzzt. Please insert your Trainer Card. Bzzt" there was a small slot where Harry could put in his ID, and so he did, "Bzzt. Harry Potter. Bzzt. Please place your hands upon the pads. Bzzt!" two pads emerged from the wall, both the shape of hands. He placed his own onto them. "Bzzt. Hand scanned. Bzzt. Please remove hands and stand still. Bzzt." he did as he was told, and stood still. Slowly around him the room started to dissolve, and bit by bit, it turned into a... train platform with the sign, 'Platform 9 ¾'! "Hmm... wonder how they do that..." Harry said to himself, although he was responded to by a small voice, "Some say Dumbledore went into a parallel universe and learned the art of... _magic! _Pretty sure it's not true though, but you can never tell... there might be a magic universe, just maybe..._"_ Harry turned around, and there stood a girl, about 11 years old and had explosive red hair, almost the colour of the sun... she also wore a strange pair of glasses and had a Tepig by her side. "My name's Shine. Shine Boltlight! It's nice to meet you, Harry Potter, very nice indeed!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>: AAAND as you can see, I decided to add in an OC quite early! This OC will share the same characteristics as Luna (I kinda made them opposites, if you hadn't noticed) but of course, Luna will be in this story too! She also shares the same traits as Bianca, which means she'll be a funny and clumsy character, often making strange references to the parallel world of magic!

Alrighty here's the dealio, I wanted to make that 'run so you get into Platform 9 ¾" in this story, but I changed it up a bit. Of course I don't want to mention magic, so I made it that to board Platform 9 ¾ you had to have your Trainer Card proving it, as well as they would see if you had any Pokelixir DNA by scanning your hands!

I must say, I'm every so sorry for this chapter being short, I must say... I WILL post longer ones!

Also next chapter Harry will board the train and meet** Ron**, **Hermione** and **Neville**!

**P.S: Sorry this chapter was so short... will make sure to make other chapters longer, but I've made a schedule and I'm going to stick to it!**


	6. Chapter 6: A Train Rival Arrival!

**Chapter 6: Train Rival Arrival!**

Harry boarded the train along with Shine. He was quite confused of how to make friends since he hadn't had any, so he decided it was best to just talk. "So Shine, how's your Tepig doing?"  
>"Fine actually! Feeding him a lot and playing games with him! Can't get in any super-training though... wish I could..." Harry and Shine looked around. The only free seats just happened to be where a red headed boy was, an <em>extremely<em> bushy haired girl, and a chubby cheeked boy were sitting. Shine hurried Harry along, talking about how wonderful these people where, and how they'd make great friends!

"So..." Harry said awkwardly. He had just entered the train cabin and wasn't exactly in a chatting mood. The other four children talked and talked about the holidays, while Harry just sat there, counting dust. "Oh hey!" someone responded. It was the red- head. "My name's Ron Weasly! I saw you talking to my mum!"  
>"Umm... Hi. My name's Harry Potter" everyone stopped talking and looked at him in awe.<br>"Shine! You never told me he was a Potter!" the bushy haired girl let out a giggle/squeal, then regained her formality, "Hi! My name's Hermione Granger! Good to meet you!" she held out her and Harry shook. She almost gave out another giggle before realizing that she would make a fool of herself. The plump boy let out his hand, "Neville Longbottom. Nice to meet you!" Harry shook his hand too, before jokingly telling them he wasn't judging them on how well they shook hands. The group talked and talked and talked, Harry at his happiest that he had just made 3 new friends.

"Oh, it's you." Harry looked at the cabin entrance. Who he saw there looked familiar... rather smug... and slicked back blonde hair... of course! It was Draco Malfoy! "Hiya Draco! How are you?" all his friends looked at him in shock, amazed at how Harry could put up with such a nincompoop. "Fine really, but I'm guessing you aren't since you're hanging out with _this bunch_!" Malfoy let out a sneer that was obviously directed at all of them. "What do you mean Draco? These are my friends..." Malfoy let out a hysterical laugh. "These... are your friends?!" Draco jeered even louder than the group had every heard, "This group of pathetic fools? C'mon Harry, you can do better, why don't you come join me? You might end up in Slytherin, after all!" Harry was astounded!  
>"Draco, these are my friends! I wouldn't leave them no matter <em>what.<em>" Malfoy was amazed, actually astounded that he wouldn't join him. He wondered what he had done wrong... maybe if he proved his power Harry would definitely become his friend! "Well Potter, how about a... Pokemon battle?" Harry considered... if he beat Draco, he would probably leave him alone, although if Malfoy won... well that wouldn't be so good... Harry took the chance. "I _accept_"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>: Cliffhanger :P ha-ha! I got you! You'll have to wait until NEXT chapter to find out what happens! Though by the time your reading this it might already be uploaded... eh whatever...

Well here it is! Harry's Treecko Versus Draco's ?  
>can't find out till next chaaaapter!<p>

So here, Harry meets Hermione, Ron, Neville and Shine (though he met her already)

Hopefully you guys won't think this chapter was too short! Oh and I thought I should tell you my schedule so it'll be down below!

Well alrighty! Be sure to review! Haven't been saying this often so I guess I should start!

P.S: You're awesome!

* * *

><p>M Tu W Th F Sa Su<p>

- | -

1 new chapter | 2 new chapters  
>(made 1 day in advance) | (made around 2 days in advance)<br>|

No new chapters  
>(although I spend the entire day making<br>tons of chapters)


	7. Chapter 7: A Battle to remember!

"Treecko! I choose you!" Harry called out his green gecko, though he was in for a surprise...  
>"Seviper! I choose you!" Draco let out his venomous snake Pokemon.<br>"Quick Treecko! Land in an absorb attack!" the gecko's eye's turned a bright blue, as an almost magical aura pulsated around him. Seviper was hit but didn't take much damage. "Please Potter! Don't you know anything type match ups? Grass isn't good against Poison! Now Seviper, use Poison sting!" the purple-ish snake let out darts from it's mouth, hitting Treecko square in the stomach. "Alright Treecko! Land in a Quick Attack followed by a leech seed!" the gecko turned rapidly into a green blur, as it came crashing into the snake! Afterwards, Treecko spat out two seeds, and planted them onto Seviper. "Oh please! You can do better than that, can't you? Now Seviper! Poison sting again!" once again, the purple snake shot out poison darts, although this time, it was different. Treecko knew what was coming and perfectly dodged out of the way. "Perfect Treecko!" Harry applauded the gecko, who felt rather proud of himself. Once again, a strange green aura circulated Treecko as his eye's turned blue... he was drawing energy from Seviper! "Awesome Treecko! Now, use Pound!" Treecko lifted up his tail and lashed out at the opposing Pokemon. "NO NO NO! Seviper!" Draco was in a panic, he might lose! "Alright, let out your most powerful attack! Use Bite!" the snake Pokemon opened it's jaws, to reveal a huge set of fangs. Seviper rushed forwards, his fangs digging into Treecko. "Treecko no!" now it was Harry's turn to panic, Treecko was taking immense damage!

"No! Treecko get up! Please!"  
>"Dammit! Seviper get up! We <em>have<em> to win this!" but both Pokemon were completely worn out! It looked as though it was going to be a... tie! 'Argh no! I can't tie with Draco! I've got to beat him!' thought Harry to himself. The Pokemon were lying flat on the ground, both with around 2 and 3 hit points left... but then suddenly... Treecko's eyes flashed a bright blue, as a magical aura pulsated around him! Seviper let out a groan as it's last remaining energy was sapped by leech seed! "Yes!" Harry let out a cry of relief as Treecko got to it's feet, and Seviper was recalled! "Alright... fine. You win, Potter." Draco put a few Pokedollars into Harry's hand and spat as he walked away. Harry... Harry had won his first Pokemon battle! Harry's friends all got up and cheered for him, though they were silenced when they heard the train halt to a stop... they were here... they were going to begin their first year at... Hogwarts!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes<strong>: AAAND ending! Alright I now this chapter was REALLY short and I want to start improving so I am so so so sorry! I really have to apologise so here, have an imaginary cupcake! No in all seriousness, I am well and truly sorry for the shortness!

Well there you have it! Harry and Draco's battle! Oh and I'll tell you something quite juicy about this story... while Draco has a Seviper one of the characters is going to get a... Zangoose! Can't tell you who though, it would ruin it!

OH and if you ask me, I felt like the description of how absorb and leech seed works sounded quite the damn epic! - "Treecko's eye's flashed a bright blue as a magical aura pulsated around him" -sound awesome or what?

Oh and remember, please review! Helps with story and how I should improve... a lot! Oh and I'll be posting chapters quite often, so it's always good to follow!

**Extra Note:** _I fixed any errors in the original chapter. I didn't put much work into that but sleepiness and tiredness got the best of me. Now I have fixed the errors, so you can enjoy without getting confused!_


	8. Chapter 8: Hogwarts!

Chapter 8: Hogwarts!

Harry's, Shine's, Ron's, Hermione's and Neville's eyes lit up at the sight of Hogwarts... well and truly amazing! There were millions of solar panels operating on the castles roof, and it was surrounded by a moat, filled with crystal clear water! Don't get me wrong, there was more to Hogwarts than meets the eye... Behind Hogwarts was an _enormous_ court, which was basically a strange house like building... quite strange... Around the court was a big field of grass, in which students could go and play different games in, or battle! There was also quite a big lake, and next to it was a small cottage, probably enough for 2 people to live in... There was also a shady forest, in which strange shadows could be seen moving around...

Though everyone had their own idea of what to do in Hogwarts...  
>Harry, which was excited to battle after his first successful one, was keen to go out and battle trainers and wild Pokemon!<br>Ron, however, though of this as an opportunity to catch awesome Pokemon! Strong enough to beat the living shenanigans out of Draco...  
>Hermione thought of how amazing outdoor learning experiences were going to be, probably filled with fun! (Her idea of fun anyway!)<br>Neville saw this as a place to bond with the wildlife, he was always interested in it and Shine was always saying how probably in a parallel universe, he'd be top at working with plants!  
>Shine thought of how many friends she could obtain, as well as how many new fire types she could find!<p>

"Firs' years, Firs' years, over here! Firs' years!" Harry turned and saw that it was Hagrid that was shouting these words! "Hagrid! Nice to see you again!" now Hagrid turned round, and gave Harry a 'I know you're there but I'm going to ignore you because everyone will flip out since you're Harry Potter' look, and surprisingly, Harry understood! Him and the rest of the first years followed Hagrid up to a row of boats. "Yer, alright, everyone get into boats, we're going to need to row across the river!" all the first years got into boats, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Shine all got into a boat, Harry and Hermione rowing. "So... I guess this is Hogwarts, eh?" Ron said, looking up at Hogwarts.  
>"You know Ronald, it would be much easier if you helped!" Hermione looked at him angrily, annoyed that he was laying back while she rowed the boat.<p>

As they passed across the moat, they saw thousands of water Pokemon! Some Magikarps were splashing around, while the Tentacools lied at the surface. Staryus and Starmies skimmed the edges, looking as though they were racing with each other! Chinchou's electric lamps lit up the bottom of the moat, revealing some... Dratini eggs! The group resisted the urge to catch these Pokemon, as they figured they would have to ask Dumbledore, the headmaster, first. But trust me, there were more than just water types! Budews walked along the edges, drawing water from the river, as well as Cacneas! Seedots hung from trees, happily having the wind breeze against them. Wurmples and Caterpies ate the leaves around them, while the Shroomish preferred the fungus. Exeggcutes waddles around, happily talking to the other Pokemon. Bellsprout dug their roots into the ground, absorbing the ground energy, the same as the Tangelas. Paras' crawled about, happily greeting Shroomish as though they were long lost cousins!

'Man...' Harry thought to himself, 'Hogwarts sure is amazing'

The groups ride came to a halt when they arrived at the other end... it looked like this was it... it looked like the first day of Hogwarts was about to begin!

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: BEEP BEEP! Looks like this chapter has ENDED! And as you can see... I kept my promise :D In my eyes this chapter was as LONG AS A GIRRAFES NECK! Hopefully you guys can agree this is a long chapter to, because I spent a really long time making this! Hope you guys enjoyed it!<p>

And there was the description of Hogwarts! So much Pokemon there, eh? Oh and of course they would have to ask the headmaster, if all the children caught Pokemon from the river, there would be none left! Also I must say that I will use Mr Chaos' idea of having Pokedex apps, instead this time they will be on the Pokegear, although don't get me wrong, the Pokedex won't be just for viewing Pokemon!

**Disclaimer: I do ****_not_**** own Forrest Gump.**

And that's all I have to say! (Had to say that disclaimer, as that was a Forrest Gump referance :P )

Remember, you're awesome, my name's X7Z, and I'll see you later!

_**Extra note: **Forgot to make an Author's Notes line in the original version of this chapter! Done it now though, so it's all good _o3o


	9. Chapter 9: The Sorting Pokemon

Chapter 9: The Sorting Pokemon

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own neither "The answer to life, the universe, and everything" Or "The Lord of the Rings"<strong> -I make references to both of these, and I thought it was best to say.

* * *

><p>"Alrigh' firs' years, in 'ere!" Hagrid said to them all. "This 'ere leads to the great Hall! Be sure to not get lost!" Harry passed Hagrid going towards the entrance, and Hagrid quickly shot out a whisper, "Nice work on the firs' battle, 'arry, but remember, battling on trains isn't allowed... so umm, don't do it again!" Harry smiled at him and continued walking forward, only to bump into who else, but Draco Malfoy! "Oi! Didn't your mum teach you manners, Potter?" Draco attempted to spit at Harry, but remembered that this was Harry Potter, not just another low-life. (his idea of low-life anyway!) Ron, Hermione, Neville and Shine finally caught up with Harry, just in time to experience Draco storming off and Harry smiling, quite happily, "What happened here, Harry? Did Malfoy do something?" Ron asked, as Harry spinned round and looked at them,<br>"Nope, nothing much... just Draco being Draco, and me being me..." the group smiled, all agreeing that as seeing what had just happened, Harry's point of view was clearly correct. "Well! To the great Hall we go! Where we will be sorted by the Sorting Hat!" Shine announced, though rapidly corrected by Hermione, "Umm not the Sorting Hat, Shine, it's the sorting Pokemon! In what kind of world could a hat be psychic?!" though Shine just looked at her, her smile plastered on her face, and the words, "Just maybe" written all over her!

"Excuse me, everyone, please quieten down!" as soon as these words were spoken, it was as if the Hall had been put on mute. "The first years are arriving and we don't want them to have a bad impression of Hogwarts, now do we?" Dumbledore smiled at all of them, waiting for the door to open. When it did, the Hall was filled with buzzing first years, eager to join Hogwarts today! "Quieten down now, quieten down!" all the first years looked up at Dumbledore, and out of respect, not fear, stopped talking. "Now, I would like you all to stand in a straight line" this voice was not Dumbledore's, it was a different voice! Realizing none of the first years knew who she was, she spoke up, "My name is Prof. Mcgonagall. Now like I said, could you all get in a line?" the students figured she must be an important figure, so did as they were told. Draco and his gang thought of rebelling, but considered getting in trouble before they were a part of this school might not be the greatest of ideas. "Alright, thank you. Now, each of you will be called out from my piece of parchment." she held up a piece of long paper, "You will sit on the stool and let Hypno here," A strange yellow Pokemon emerged from Mcgonagall's Pokeball... it had a white-ish sort of scarf and was a dark yellow, "Sort you into the separate houses." she finished talking and held up the paper to her glasses, "Chang, Cho!" a girl separated from the line and sat on the pedestal, Hypno swaying its pendulum back and forth, causing the girl to fall asleep, almost hypnotised! Suddenly, the Hypno let out a cry! "Ravenclaw" Cho looked for the blue table with the huge Xatu, before heading for it. "Boltlight, Shine!" next it was Shine's turn to emerge from the line. Afterwards, she sat in the stool before being hypnotised by Hypno's pendulum. Hypno let out another cry! "Gryffindor!" Shine walked towards the red table with the large Ninetales. "Malfoy, Draco!" Draco lounged up to the stool and sat down, beeing put to sleep instantly. Another cry! "Slytherin!" Draco stood up, and strolled to the green-ish table with the big Scolipede on it. "Potter, Harry!" the school silenced. Was this really _the_ Harry Potter? Harry walked up to the stool, obviously uncomfortable of all the eyes staring at him, and sat down. He stared at Hypno's pendulum, but found it hard to follow it with his eyes. Before he knew it, he was in a deep, deep sleep! "Hmm... you are quite hard to decide, aren't you?" Harry stared at the Pokemon in front of him in disbelief. "You can... _talk_?!" now Hypno stared at him in disbelief, "Why yes... hmm why yes of course! I can talk, I figured you'd know that... hmm, yes, how did you not guess? Hmm, I shouted out the houses!"  
>"Well... yeah I knew that but, I thought Mcgonagall just trained you like that! Anyway, what about the sorting? How does that work?"<br>"Aaah! Hmm well, I sort you into the house I think you should be in."  
>"What?! You decide? I can't?"<br>"Well of course not! Hmm, if I let you decide, you will just choose to be with your friends, and not be in the house that suits you to the best of your abilities! Hmm, why yes! Gryffindor is the house of the brave and bold; Ravenclaw is the house of the intelligent and smart! Hufflepuff is the house of over all capability, and Slytherin is the house of sneaking and swiping! Slytherins use their sneakiness in a battle, just like you did! Hmm yes!"  
>"What! No! I can't go in Slytherin" Harry was panicking, what was happening!<br>"Why yes, hmm, next time, let me finish! In the battle you also-" but he was interrupted by Harry, "Wait... the battle? How do you know about that?" He was confused, how did the Hypno know so much? "Well, Harry, I know about the battle because I read into your thoughts! Hmm yes, I can do that. Anyway, let me continue. Hmm, in that battle, you showed much courage and braveness in counting on your Pokemon, and no giving up when times were tough! Hmm... yes... Although you also showed an over all capability in the battle, improvising with whatever moves you had! You also showed smartness by using Treecko's move set to your advantage! You figured since grass isn't good against poison, I'll use normal! All these abilities could put you in different houses, but the one that suits you best is in fact... Hmm..." Hypno stopped talking for a moment, and looked as though he was figuring out the answer to life, the universe, and everything! (The answer's 42 by the way.) Then Hypno let out a screech that snapped Harry out of sleep! "Gryffindor!" Harry rushed forwards, drowned by the applaud and the loud, "We got Potter!" chants! (Oh and yes, this paragraph is the longest of them all)

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: NEEE NAWWW NEEE NAWWW! This longest story ever has come to an END! Yahah! Of course most of you will know that Harry's friends will be sorted into BLANK but I won't write it in for those who don't know :P Most of you do so nothing to worry about...<p>

YEEAAW I am super sorry this wasn't out on Thursday like on my schedule, so it'll be today (hopefully today is Friday...)

Well, remember, my name is X7Z, you're awesome, and I'll see you later!

_Extra note: Hopefully all changes in Chapter 7 were fixed. If you find something wrong please tell me! (PM) Will help ALOT!_

–_-_


	10. Chapter 10: Start to an Amazing Year!

**Chapter 10: The start to an Amazing year!**

After Harry had been sorted, so was Ron, (Gryffindor) Hermione (Gryffindor as well) Neville (Gryffindor _as well_) And some other people (Ernie Macmillan: Hufflepuff. Crabbe: Slytherin. Goyle: Slytherin) After all of the houses cheering that they got a student, the house heads lead all the first years up to their dormitories. The entrance to the Gryffindor room looked quite hi-tech, equipped with a panel where you typed in the pass code to get in! The house head, Percy (Ron's older brother. Though Ron preferred to call him a heartless git) told us that the password was: V-create. When all the first years entered, the room appeared to be... empty! No one was here, well no one except... Fred and George! "Argh! Not them! Anyone but them!" Ron started to moan, as Fred and George were his... other older brothers! "Oh hi, little bro!"  
>"How are you doing, little bro?" Ron's cheeks puffed up and his face turned red, embarrassed that this had just happened in front of <em>all <em>the first years! Percy looked around, "Fred, George, why is no one here? What are you up to _this time!_" Percy rushed up close, practically breathing on them, only to get shocked by their Plusle and Minun! "Yaha! Nice one!" they said, simultaneously, and hi-fived each other, although Percy wasn't exactly _laughing_, "Fred and George! Unless you want to get detention I suggest you stop _right. Now!"_ although not taking Percy's words into consideration, they just laughed "Huh, yeah _suuure_ Perce, we'll stop,"  
>"Just after never of course!" they both laughed at their brother, "You may be head of house, but you're not an Arceus! You're only a Celebi for goodness sake Perce!"<br>"So don't start thinking you can give us detentions and all that! You're still a 5th year, so you can only ever be an Arceus in 7th year!"  
>"Don't start getting your hopes up that Dumbledore'll pick you!" by now, all the 1st years had gone to bed, of course other than Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Shine! Percy growled, "What are you still doing here? Up to your dormatories! Now! Hurry up!" Percy wasn't in a good mood, after having his hopes shattered by Fred and George, so he wasn't exactly willing to be nice... the group thought it was better to follow his orders than do whatever they would have to do if they didn't...<p>

"Yaaaawn! Ron, are you still awake?" Harry woke up, still stuffed after yesterday's dinner.  
>"Yup, still here!" Ron said, stifling a yawn,<br>"Hey! Don't miss me out!" Neville said jokingly,  
>"So Nev, I never asked, what Pokemon did you get? You too Ron, honestly I don't know yet!"<br>"Oh well simple really, I got an..." Neville picked up his Pokeball, and released an... Oddish!  
>"Dish! Odd odd! Dish!" the Oddish cried, before falling back into Neville's lap.<br>"Wow! Nice! I must say, it suits you really well! How 'bout you Ron?" at this question Ron kind of just looked down at the floor... "Well umm... _***cough* **_I got a umm... I got Scabbers," Ron took out his Pokeball and released a... Rattata! "Raah Raah! Ta!" the Rattata headbutted Ron, but in sort of a 'Whoo you're leg is warm!' way. After that he snuggled up against Ron, and Ron smiled, "He's okay, I won't lie, except I was expecting to get something a little more... you know, a bit urm..." Ron looked at Rattata, trying to find the words that could say what he was feeling but not upset the little critter, "Umm, experienced in battling," Ron was satisfied that he had said the right words, and petted Rattata before returning him. Neville however, was fine with Oddish sitting on his shoulder, so he left him there. Harry opened his Pokegear, yawning a bit more before remembering, "Oh wait, shoot!"  
>"What is it? What's wrong with the Pokegear?" Harry looked nervously at them,<br>"I sorta forgot to set the map option and sync it with Hogwarts... oh jeez..." though Ron and Neville only looked at him as if he was making some sort of joke, "What? What's so funny?"  
>"It's only well... its not like my brothers aren't technical <em>masterminds!<em>" Harry looked at Ron in amazement, "Umm, what can they do?" by now Neville and Ron were giggling hysterically!  
>"Well mate, Fred and George can add multiple maps to your little Pokegear there," Ron paused for a moment, before revealing his, "And turn it into this!" <em>amazing! Absolutely amazing! <em>Harry looked at Ron's Pokegear in amazement... his brothers had changed the paint design, so instead of plain blue it was sleek black with red stripes around the perimeter. The screen looked so hi-tech, it might even be as high resolution as a computer! The tinniest of antennas was perched on the top! Spinning and spinning and spinning... The thing was a bit big but not so big it can't fit in your pocket! The perfect size! Instead of a number pad, there were letters, and the first 10 letters all corresponded to numbers! Harry had a feeling it could connect to the internet, so he might even be able to search up that cool Fanfiction site!

"Well yes of course we can transform your Pokegear!" George said, liking the fact that Harry Potter was becoming friends with the Weaslys, "But it'll cost you!" Fred said, looking actually quite happy!  
>"Alright... what do I have to do?" Harry was familiar that Fred and George were prank kings, so he wasn't exactly keen on doing... <em>something, whatever that was anyway... <em>Fred and George explained that all through the 2nd year, they had been trying to devise a strategy that would allow them to make a special cartridge on the Pokegear that would allow them to find out where certain Pokemon would be! They of course knew that some Pokemon, like Charizard, didn't appear in the wild, though they were also aware that Charmander did! "Alright... and how do I help?" Harry was confused of why and how he would help and how he could help, "Well matey, since your Harry Potter, the public wouldn't exactly refuse to give you a few of their things!" Harry was shocked,  
>"So you want me to... steal?" he sure was confused. He knew Fred and George pranked people, but he couldn't think of them <em>stealing!<em> Well actually he could, but he didn't think they would, "No No No No NO! We do _not_ want you to steal!"  
>"Yeah! That would suck!"<br>"We simply wondered whether you would get a discount when going to the shops!" _now_ it all made sense! "Ooooh! I see! So umm, you haven't yet explained how exactly I need to do yet..."  
>"Well simple really. We need you to go into 'Lain's Technology shop for all your Nerdy needs!' and buy a cartridge! They're much too expensive!" Harry looked at them, almost laughing!<br>"Fred! George! No need to worry! My parents left me tons on tons of money, and if I gave some to my friends, well I'm sure they wouldn't mind! So how much Pokepounds is it?" Harry said, he quite liked Fred and George, they were the jokey sort of people, but didn't make a lot of bad jokes and stupid puns, "Well its umm... about P1000-..." Harry looked at them, completely amazed at how they didn't know Harry had that much money. Harry had learned that his mother and father had been very important, though he never really figured out how. "No problem! I'll get you P1000- and then you can upgrade my Pokegear, right?"  
>"Why yes of course! In fact, we might add in an extra gadget for being so kind!" Harry smiled at this idea, obviously amazed at how Fred and George were technical masterminds...<p>

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: AAAnd stop right there! This chapter has come to an end! OH and an apology, since this is the only chapter going up on Saturday... but no need to worry! That side story I've got going on will fill in when I might miss out a chapter or 2! So no problamo! (That side story is called 'The Tales of the old Legends', and is NOT a crossover! So don't look for it in the crossover section! For an easier way to find it, simply go to my profile!<p> 


End file.
